fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Amperium
| saurian_name = Umfohaim (Uf) /'um•fō•hām/ | systematic_name = Unpentoctium (Upo) /'ün•pent•ok•tē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = | series = Kelvinide series | coordinate = 7 | above_element = | left_element = Kelvinum | right_element = Vanderwaalsium | particles = 608 | atomic_mass = 453.7665 , 753.4970 yg | atomic_radius = 113 , 1.13 | covalent_radius = 139 pm, 1.39 Å | vander_waals = 176 pm, 1.76 Å | nucleons = 450 (158 }}, 292 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.85 | nuclear_radius = 9.16 | half-life = 98.650 s | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 158-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 32, 12, 4 | electronegativity = 1.53 | ion_energy = 516.6 , 5.354 | electron_affinity = 64.0 kJ/mol, 0.663 eV | oxistates = 0, +2, +4, +6, +8 (a weakly ) | molar_mass = 453.767 / | molar_volume = 15.285 cm /mol | density = 29.687 }} | atom_density = 1.33 g 3.94 cm | atom_separation = 294 pm, 2.94 Å | speed_sound = 4602 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Red | phase = Solid | melting_point = 799.13 , 1438.43 525.98 , 978.76 | boiling_point = 1051.72 K, 1893.09°R 778.57°C, 1433.42°F | liquid_range = 252.59 , 454.66 | liquid_ratio = 1.32 | triple_point = 798.96 K, 1438.12°R 525.81°C, 978.45°F @ 683.16 , 5.1242 | critical_point = 3560.44 K, 6408.79°R 3287.29°C, 5949.12°F @ 4746.3153 , 46842.638 | heat_fusion = 7.308 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 129.513 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05488 /(g• ), 0.09878 J/(g• ) 24.902 /(mol• ), 44.823 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 4.77 Absolute: 1.60 | atom_abund = 2.76 }} Amperium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Ap and 158. Amperium was named in honor of (1775–1836), who pioneered . This element is known in the scientific literature as unpentoctium (Upo), - , or simply element 158. Amperium is the heaviest member of the (below , , , and ) and is the second member of the kelvinide series; this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 7d . Atomic properties Amperium atom contains 450 s that make up the . There are two types of nucleons: protons and neutrons. Protons carry positive charge and neutrons carry no charge. There are 158 protons, hence its atomic number, and 292 neutrons, corresponding to the of 1.85, meaning there are less than two neutrons per proton. Since there are 158 positively charge particles in the nucleus, nucleus has a charge of +158. However, the atom has no overall charge, which doesn't make sense, unless if there are equal number of negatively charged particles in locations other than nucleus. The negatively charge particles are electrons, which are found in the cloud of orbitals and shells surrounding the nucleus much like s. Since it is the fourth element of the d-block series, there are four electrons occupying in the d-orbital. The atom contains 608 , with 74% of these are nucleons. The atom masses 454 daltons, with 99.98% of its mass are located in the nucleus. The distance between center of nucleus and outermost electron shell is 113 picometers, while the real radius ( ) is 133 picometers. Nucleus is very small compared to its atomic size, the radius is about 9.2 s, which is about the size of the atom. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , amperium has no s. The longest-lived is Ap with a (t½) of 98⅔ seconds. Like all other elements in this region, it undergoes , splitting into two or three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the examples. : Ap → + + 54 n : Ap → + 2 + 65 n Other amperium isotopes include Ap (t½ = 27 min), Ap (t½ = 3.1 min), Ap (t½ = 31 sec), and Ap (t½ = 5.8 sec). Amperium can form excited states of isotopes, including Ap (t½ = 157 days), Ap (t½ = 4.7 hrs), Ap (t½ = 21 min), and Ap (t½ = 71 sec). All these s undergo spontaneous fission like ground state isotopes. Chemical properties and compounds Due to 7d orbital containing four electrons to achieve full 7d split orbital, the atom restrained itself from exchanging electrons. As a result, amperium is a meaning it is unreactive. But the most common is +4 ( ), same as lighter cogeners hafnium and rutherfordium. For lighter cogeners, they give up all two s-electrons in addition to four d-electrons, but for amperium, it doesn't give up s-electrons due to bound state of 8s orbital because of the . If amperium forms +6 state ( ), it gives up 8p electrons instead. Amperium forms anionic complexes such as hexafluoroamperate (ApF ) and hexachloroamperate (ApCl ). Ap is blue in most s. Examples of exceptions are green in , orange in , purple in and . ApO (amperium(IV) oxide) is an indigo powder. Amperium carbide (ApC) is a compound with a melting point of 2968°C (5374°F) while amperium rutherfordium carbide (Ap Rf C ) has the melting point of 3608°C (6526°F) and below −25°C. Amperium also forms halides, such as ApF and ApCl , which to ApOF and ApOCl , respectively. Amperium salts include Ap(CO ) , Ap(NO ) , Ap(PF ) , and Ap(SiO ) . ApC can react with water or s to form organoamperium compounds. Physical properties As it is common for period 8 elements, amperium is not gray nor white, instead, amperium is a dense, brick red shiny metal. The metal is red due to electrons oscillating between the orbitals in energies corresponding to the red region of the , which is the same reason why is yellow. It has a density of 30 g/cm , 1⅓ times denser than the densest known naturally occurring element . It has a crystal structure, but transforming into simple cubic at 1088°C. The average distance between amperium atoms is about three angstroms and the sound travels through the bulk at over 4600 meters per second. Amperium is , however it doesn't display this property at all temperatures because magnetism can be disrupted by a certain degree of vibrations between atoms. This metal becomes when cooled to below its of −38°C, meaning it is repelled by . For comparison, chromium, which is a lighter family member of amperium, is antiferromagnetic below its Néel point of 35°C. Like most metals, amperium is solid at , but it has a very low melting and boiling points and very narrow liquid range for a metal due to completely closed electron configurations including filled 7d and 8p subshells. This is in stark contrast with above elements and , which each have very high melting and boiling points. The temperature at which solid amperium becomes a liquid is 526°C and the maximum temperature where liquid amperium can exist at Earth's is 779°C, corresponding to its liquid ratio of 1.32, slightly lower than (1.35). , amount of energy needed to melt one mole of this element, is 7.3 kilojoules; , same definition as heat of fusion but applies to boiling, is 129.5 kilojoules. Occurrence It is almost certain that amperium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of amperium in the universe by mass is 4.77 , which amounts to 1.60 kilograms or about 1.2 times more abundant in mass of this element than the total mass of itself. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of amperium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Ap. : + + 51 n → Ap : + + 54 n → Ap Category:Kelvinides